


25

by kyoufushi81



Series: sad things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: What Have I Done, iwa chan talks to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoufushi81/pseuds/kyoufushi81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There won't be tears,</p><p>if I'm not sad.</p><p>There won't be smiles,</p><p>If I'm not happy.</p><p>But the memories</p><p>are impartial</p><p>to emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25

**Author's Note:**

> Welll....
> 
> Let's just pretend I was studying like I was supposed when I wrote that, shall we?
> 
> Honestly, I intended this to end a lot differently from how it did.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

                The words seem to flow like water, spilling out of his mouth in unfathomably perfect emergence.

                “Oikawa Tooru,” he begins, and brown orbs gaze back at him- the same eyes that he’d once had to admire with stolen glances and hurried cover-ups, with glares that were more disappointed than angry and kicks to the shin he’d always silently apologized for. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

                It comes as a surprise that he doesn’t receive a reply – or, for that matter, even a “Wow, Iwa-chan, this is the most romantic I’ve ever seen you!” – but he continues anyways.

                “I do,” Iwaizumi says, “because it was probably the worst day of my life. Remember? It was August, and, like, forty degrees outside. I was pissed-as-fuck from the heat, and _you_ , of all people, had to be the one standing in front of me with a popsicle. And you just finished it, like that, while I stood there. I kicked you in the shin and ran away.”

                “But you _do_ remember that, because you remind me every day to make me feel guilty. I’ve never told you, though- I felt really bad after. Hearing you cry was maybe the most terrifying experience of my life, up to that point.”

                It’s strange that Oikawa isn’t pouting.

                “And you probably remember when we both became starters on the volleyball team in middle school, right? You were so happy. I was, too, but it wasn’t really because they started calling me ‘ace’.”

                “Seeing you smile like that – genuinely, not the way you always did in front of other kids – made me really giddy inside. That was probably also the moment when I started liking you.”

                “And, you know Kageyama? Well, I was really jealous of him, you know. He was always the one to make you angry- I could only ever make you shed crocodile tears. It kind of made me hate him, the way he always weighed you down; every time you would get hurt, I’d blame him for making you overwork yourself.”

                “I’m also grateful to him, though, because it was during that time in middle school that I think I really realized how much I loved you, and things kind of just spiraled out of control from there.”

                “Remember when I proposed? You thought I was joking and walked away. It was really awkward, kneeling there. But you realized, eventually, after I stayed there for a half-minute – of painful embarrassment, I’ll have you know – that I was serious.”

                “We were really happy.”

                “I think I’ll always be happy after meeting you, Asskawa.”

                Iwaizumi presses two fingertips to close Oikawa’s eyes

                and shuts the casket, although not before whispering one more time, “No, scratch that. I’m _sure_ I’ll always be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but IwaOi has always been the most emotional pairing for me. Everything else seems really fluffy, but when I imagine IwaOi it's always something deep.


End file.
